Denmark's Tales
by Ulquilove404
Summary: A young Danish viking, and a young Norwegian viking must help fight for Skandia. Erak joins forces not only with the Araluens, but with this young pair as well. Human Names used, country names sometimes. DenxNor pairing.
1. Map

**Yeah. So I have been obsessed with Denmark from Hetalia lately. So, here is the product of me watching Hetalia, and reading **_**Ranger's Apprentice**_**. Human names used (although country names will be used at some point)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

****

It seemed almost perfect. The calm sea. The aqua waves rolling gently with each stride of the long paddles of two massive ships, one far behind the other. "Holdeplats!" A tall, broad-shouldered man called out. He had dirty blond hair, which was greasy and matted, brown eyes, and many battle scars. He took a swift swig of rum once everyone had stopped rowing so that the leading boat glided gracefully, slowing down for its partner.

These were Vikings. The greatest navy Europe has ever known.

These Vikings, however, were from countries known as Denmark and Norway. As '_Hav Okse'_, the Danish ship waited for the Norwegians, the captain, Albin called for his newest member of the crew. "Mathias!"

A tall young man with blue eyes, and wheat colored hair looked up to where his name came from. Pin pointing the call, he walked up to his captain. "Ja?"

Albin looked at his subordinate dressed in a cotton red tunic, black leggings, fur boots, and his small hunting axe at his hip. "We have been all around Scandinavia. To Finland, to Sweden, and to Norway. Even across the enormous ocean that separates Europe with that other land. Am I not Correct?"

"I believe you are, sir."

"Then tell me something." The young Dane felt a knot curl in his stomach. Had he done something wrong? He just joined the crew. It would suck if he got kicked off already. Holding his breath, Mathias answered. "Anything, sir."

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Albin gestured to sea. Mathias for a minute. He looked around. Then he remembered.

They had settled on an island for a night, trying to pass time till the Norwegians, who were at least two days behind them, to catch up.

The island was small, rocky and barren. Mathias took notice of this when he went out to run a few laps. It was small enough for him to take five full laps around the perimeter. While he was running, he tripped over something. Picking it up, Denmark discovered a map. _'Is this a joke sent by England? It looks fake.'_ But, noticing how a small island represented the one he was on, he took it as valuable.

Remembering the map, he pulled it out of his boot, and looked at it. He saw thaqt the small island was called '_Skorghijl'. _

"Well, remember that island we were on? Well, apparntley we weren't the first."

"Nooo." Mathias paused at his superior's sarcasm. "W-well. It apparently has been named _Skorghijl_. And w-we have moved about 100 kilometers north from there. So that puts in what is apparently the Stormwhite Sea, by a place called Skan-"Right then, Albin tore the map away from Mathias, and threw him to the hard wood of the ship. "Rubbish. This map is obviously fake. There is no such things as the _Stormwhite Sea_, and _Skorgiloulou_."

"Skorghijl."

"DON'T CORRECT ME! YOU WILL DO WELL TO MAKE SURE TO REMEMBER YOUR PLACE, AND NOT HAND ME MAPS THAT YOU OBVIOUSLY GOT FROM ENGLAND! NOW GO CLEAN THE WASTE ROOM! AND MAKE IT SHINY!" Albin picked Mathias up and threw down onto the bottom deck. The other Danes looked at him in pity. The waste room hasn't been cleaned in weeks. And now the poor 16 year old has to go clean the overused waste box. He sighed and got up limping to the storage closet. There he got all the necessary tools he needs to clean.

He opened the door and started gagging. _Just kill me now._ He knew those would be his last thoughts before he went in for the kill.

"Rykke!" Albin bellowed.

_~~~~~On-board the Adelis~~~~~~~~~_

Aaron, a medium height man with long brown hair in two braids, looked out into the distance. They had been caught in the middle of a brutal storm, and had to stop at land to make repairs.

Luckily, the Danes have stopped to wait for them, and they were in sight. "Father." A smooth voice broke the captain of his spell. "How are you doing, Halldor?"

The young man in an elegant (well, elegant for a viking) navy blue wool tunic, thick fur boots, brown leggings, and a brand new long sword at his waist. His short golden locks sported hairpins in the shape of a Norwegian cross. His eyes were a dull blue on his emotionless face.

"I'm well. But, when is the next sight of land gonna be?" Aaron sighed. "I'm not sure my son. But, hopefully soon."

"_DON'T CORRECT ME! YOU WILL DO WELL TO MAKE SURE TO REMEMBER YOUR PLACE, AND NOT HAND ME MAPS THAT YOU OBVIOUSLY GOT FROM ENGLAND! NOW GO CLEAN THE WASTE ROOM! AND MAKE IT SHINY!"_

Halldor looked over to the Danish ship. "It seems that we're getting close to the Danes."

"It would seem so. And someone seems to have gotten in trouble."

Halldor thought. He knew everyone on that ship. And he knew none of them were that stupid to anger the captain. "Hmm."

"_Rykke!"_

Aaron watched as the Danes started to move. He wanted to catch up, so he turned to his crew, and raised his right hand. "Switch! And go faster." He demanded smoothly, much unlike the Dane, Albin. Aaron sighed. "I really hope Albin will learn to control his temper."

"And his voice." Halldor added.

****

**Danish Translations:**

**Holdeplats- Stop**

**Ja- Yes**

**Rykke- Move**

**Hav Oske- Sea Axe**

**(Sorry. I couldn't think of a better name. BTW: Adelis is a Norwegian girl's name.)**


	2. Forest

**Okay, so here's a story. Haha, some of the words I used in the first chapter were caught and corrected by someone who speaks Danish (Who was very helpful) so I'll be using some different words. Lol. Oops. I guess online translators are just not as trustworthy as I thought (probably shoulda figured that out when I was looking for Norwegian words). **

**Okay, Anyways, I own nothing, blah blah. Enjoy!**

**PS. If anyone else catches anything, please tell me and I will fix it in the next chapter.**

****

_It was nighttime in the village of Okse. Okse, a small village west of Copenhagen, was a peaceful village. Everyone was always so happy, and kind, especially towards travelers._

_But, none suspected trouble. Tonight was a living hell for the villagers. Cabins were engulfed by yellow and red flames; people lay out in the streets in bloody, mangled mounds. The shrill cries and screams of terror from the women and children could be heard for kilometers. But no one came to save them. No one dared. They all knew who had caused this mess._

_An earthquake jolted—_

Mathias was thrown from his hammock onto the floor. Panting harshly, he struggled to get up, as his bones were sore. Albin beat every second for the whole duration of the cleaning of the waste room. And someone had just thrown Mathias to the floor.

"Get up. We have reached shore." Erik, Albin's first mate and oldest friend, helped the boy to his feet. Out of all the Vikings on this ship, he was the kindest to Mathias. But, that didn't mean he was nice.

Groaning and rubbing his sore back, Mathias pulled on his fur boots and grabbed his small hunting axe. "The captain wants you to go help the Norwegians' youngest member. He has been sick, and is still recovering. Now go."

Nodding, the teenager jumped from the side to the sand. Looking around, he saw someone around his age. He assumed that was who Erik was talking about; he went to go introduce himself. He walked up to the other boy, and cheerfully stuck out his hand.

The other boy glanced at it then up at Mathias. "Do I know you?"

The slight grin on Mathias' face dissolved. His hand dropped awkwardly to his side. "U-uh, no. That's kind of why I came over here to introduce myself. Also, because my superior told me you needed help..?" The boy just stared at him. So, Mathias continued. "Hi, I'm Mathias. Some people come Mat, though. I'm 16 and new to the Danish crew. May I ask you your name?"

Raising an eyebrow, the Norwegian thought it would be nice to have an acquaintance his own age. So he stuck out his hand, and Mathias shook it.

"My name is Halldor. But, some people call me Norway. Call me whatever. Just not Hall. I'm 16 as well."

"Norway?"

"Yeah. You see I'm the one responsible for carrying all the memories of the country's past and soul. There are others like me. So I can call you Mat, right?" Deep in thought, Mat didn't hear the question, or the continuous calling of his name. "MAT!" Mat startled, and he looked at Halldor in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Can I call you Mat?"

"You just did, didn't you?"

"Do you space out a lot?"

"Sometimes. "

"Okay. Let's walk up the beach to avoid all this noise so we can talk."

"Good idea." Mat followed Halldor up the beach.

"So, you're new, huh? No wonder I didn't recognize you."

"Yeah…" Mathias was having trouble focusing on the conversation. It kept going back to his nightmare of his home village. "But that never happened."

Now Norway was confused. "Okay." He stopped and turned Mat's head to look him in the eye. "This whole time you've been ignoring me, and now you're saying stuff that makes no sense. What is wrong with you?"

"I-I don't know. I got this dream in my head that won't go away."

"What kind of dream?"

"Long ago, the small village that I'm from burnt down. There were earthquakes, and little creature things. ..It started when I was seven. It never went away. In between I'd get these weird moments from history, and then I'd pass out." These symptoms sounded similar to what Norway had when he was a little boy. When he had figured out he was the host body for Norway, he went through a special ritual. But, hard as he may try, he can't remember what it was.

"Maybe your Denmark." Mathias looked confused. "How do you know that?"

"When I was younger, the same happened to me. Random flashbacks from my country's history followed by unconscious, and a single dream that would not go away. And you're a Dane. Makes perfect sense."

Mat sat down on a fallen tree thinking. They had wondered into the forest, not too far of course. The ships were still in sight, and they could hear the bellows from the other Vikings. If there was any trouble, the two teens could just yell.

"I guess-" Denmark was cut off with the hiss of an arrow. He knocked Norway out of the way just before it could hit him. Unfortunately, the arrow dug deep into his bicep.

He grunted in pain, but pulled out his axe anyways. "Mat! Your hurt!"

"Thanks for the obvious." He stood protectively in front of Halldor, his axe held out. He didn't know why. He saw the long sword at Halldor's hip. That is a much stronger and more useful weapon than his hunting axe that Albin had given him. Halldor would've said something, but he was too stunned by the fact that Mat had just saved him, even though they just met. Mat didn't even know that Halldor was the pride and jewel son of the great jarl Aaron. He just… did it.

"I guess I shouldn't shoot you any more. You look pretty young." A strange man in a grey-green cloak stepped out with a massive long bow in his left hand. He was very short, and all you could see was a rugged beard on his chin. Denmark knew that he spelt trouble.

"Now, may I ask who you are and what your business is here? I never seen those wolf ships before."

Halldor and Mathias looked at each other, and asked simultaneously, "Wolf ship?"

"You haven't answered my questions."

Mathias stepped slightly forward, although hesitant with the faint suspicion that the cloaked man can shoot fast as lightning. He lowered his axe showing that he means no harm, but kept in his hand in case he needed it.

He reconsidered the thought, and put down on the ground. Norway started talking. "Sir, I'm sorry, but-"

"Sir? That's a nice change for once. I almost have never been called sir in my life." The man interrupted.

"A-anyways. We have no idea where we are. We were on a voyage to Sweden-"

"But, we are not in Sweden. Looks more like-"

"Shut up. We were on a voyage to Sweden, but ended here, losing all sense of direction when we entered these unfamiliar waters."

"Which is weird, because we have been everywhere in Scandinavia. Including England, Ireland, France, Germany." The two young Vikings took turns talking. But, Denmark wasn't helping. Norway turned to him. He blinked rapidly and asked, "You've been to France?"

"Yes, but I met this nasty blond perverted pedophile who kept trying to get in my pants. And Arthur Kirkland from England started fighting with him, and the Germans told us we needed to leave before we get in the middle of this. I've also been to that new place, Russia."

"How was that?"

"Very cold. I met Lithuania and Russia. Russia scared the crap out of me, but he's a good friend."

"I've met Russia, and his sister Ukraine. I like Ukraine, but not a fan of Russia." Halldor shivered at the thought of them, and Mathias just rolled his eyes. "Back to the present time. So you mind giving us your name?" The man glared daggers at the two. "You still haven't answered my second question. Who are you?" the cold near whisper told Mathias that the man was not happy. So, he braved up. "I'm Mathias. I am sixteen years old, and from a country known as Denmark. So, I'm Danish. Hence, my tall height." Halldor slapped his arm. "Ow. That's the arm with the arrow." Halldor took the arrow and yanked it out his arm. "Ow. That frikin hurt!"

"I'm Halldor, from a country called Norway. I'm the same age as him. Please excuse the Dane, he's had a hard time with his crew. He's new to being a Viking. That's what our warriors are called, Vikings. We are from a place known as Scandinavia."

The man stared some more. "Well, I suppose your not dangerous." The man pulled back his hood to reveal shaggy pepper and salt hair and hard dark eyes. "I am Ranger Halt. I am from the kingdom of Araluen. Where you are right now, is a place called Skandia. The warriors here are very similar to you, though it seems they aren't as… mannered as you."

"Wait till you meet my captain." Mat scowled, and unconsciously rubbed his back. "You alright?" Halt had asked. "Yeah. I'm just sore."

"May I meet your captain?"

Mathias thought hard. "If you want. He's not really fond of new people. Or me." With that, Denmark lead Halt to his captain. But, then a question popped into his mind. "By the way, what's a Ranger?"

****

**Yeah. Like I said, horrible with naming places. (btw, I didn't name Skandia. John Flanagan did) Halt appears. And he is totally confused as to where and who Norway and Denmark are talking about. See ya next time! Peace!****Hal**


	3. Ill

**HIIII! BEEN A WHILE! Sorry. i lost Word due to a virus, and then school started. P Anyways, I'm Back! There is some danish in here, but feel free to correct me on it, since I don't know any, and had to use Google Translate. Anywayhs, Enjoy!**

**Ranger's Apprentice-John Flanagan**

**Hetalia-Whoever Owns It (I don't his name...)**

_'Yay. Questions.'_Sighing, the old ranger thought of where to begin. "A ranger is...the protector of Araluen. We specializ e in archery, knifemenship,, and stealth. If it weren't for us, thenAraluen would be in flames. Especially with all those damned seawolve and Wargals."  
>"So, like a spy?"<br>"What?"  
>"That job sort of sounds like a spy." Denmark thought for a second. "Are you a spy?"<br>"Why are you asking?"  
>"It is a simple you a spy?"<br>Halt felt his blood boil in his face."My paitence is running out, boy."  
>"I was just asking you question. I'm sorry that my curiosity gets out of hand."<br>"Mathias." Halldor knew all to well where this is going. The small Norwegian put his hand over the Dane's mouth. "Let's take him to the Jarls."  
>Nodding, he did as he was told.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hvad laver du! Du er ikke meningen, at sidde rundt! Kommer til at arbejde!"  
>"Y-yes af sir."<br>"Idioter."  
>"Albin." The broad man turned his bloodshot eyes to see Halldor and Mathias walking towards him. "You didn't need to be so were only taking a water break."<br>"Not in my crew." Albin looked to see Halt standing behind the two teens. "Who are you?"  
>Mathias drooped in despair. "Four months and you don't know my name?"<br>"Not You! Him! The midget. I don't kno if-aaaAAH!" An arrow hit Albins forearm. Deep red started to spill onto the sand.  
>"If you don't want another arrow in your arm, I suggest you don't call me a midget."<br>"LISTEN HERE! I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT! WHETHER IT BE MIDGET, MUNCHKIN, OR ELF!" Albin took out his giant broad sword. He swung it down, and there was a loud crack. Mathias screamed in pain, but held his own with his tiny hunting axe against the giant man and his giant sword.  
>"All he requested is help from us." Albin growled at the much smaller person beneath him. "How Dare you get in the way!"He raised his sword once more, this time aiming for Mathias. As Halldor watched the sword he decided enough was enough. But too late. "Halt do somethin-"*Hiss*<br>"Already done."  
>"Oh, good. Mathias are you alright?"<br>"Damn brats." Albin turned and walked away.  
>"I'm fine. My arm hurts, but I am fine." He smiled kindly. Halldor turned to Halt. "Maybe you should go find Aaron. He is tall with long blond hair like mine. You can't miss him. Just be careful."<br>He bowed. "Thank You." Halldor nodded. "Are you sure you're alright Den?" He turned to Denmark, who trying bandage up his arrow wound. "Huh? 'bout you?"  
>"Ja, why?"<br>"You're looking pale. And I heard that you are still recovering from an illness. Maybe you should lay down." Norway stayed quiet. He didn't how to respond. His mind blank, and when he was about to answer, he collapsed.  
>"Norge?" Mathias became picked up Halldor, and felt his forehead."You should not have come. You are still sick."<br>His ocean eyes searched for a medic, and then spotted Aksel, the medic on his ship. "Don't worry Norway. He'll take care of you." He picked up thepain-faced nNorwegian bridal style and rushed to Aksel for help. The scrawny redhead turned when he heard the sound of Halldor's Labored breath, and Mathias' troubled face, he knew what to do.

**OH NO! NORWAY! TUT**

**Short. I know. I'll do better later. ;D**

**Here is the translations (Again, feel free to correct me. i used google translate):**

**1. What are you doing! You're not supposed to be sitting around! GET BACK TO WORK! (srry, bit exaggerated. LOL)**

**2. Yes, sir. Sorry sir.**

**3. Idiots.**

**PS. There may be a surprise guest. I haven't decided yet. XDDDD**


End file.
